Drawing you near me
by nanarianari
Summary: The competition was near. Everyone expected him to win. But Naruto needed the right inspiration to do so. Even if it meant to sneak upon a sleeping raven and touching him all over. SasuNaru


**Drawing you near me**

**By: Anari02**

**Summary:** The competition was near. Everyone expected him to win. But Naruto needed the right inspiration to do so. Even if it meant to sneak upon a sleeping raven and touching him all over. SasuNaru

* * *

Staring at his body was like a drug; an addiction of infallible measures and it brought him to the roof every Monday morning.

**Snap!**

His features were perfect, correctly in place from his hair, to his lips that were slightly open and his posture that was sort of slumped over, due to his current unconscious state. The look of perfection was in reach but every time he peered upon those features. He wondered how he would look like if the boy were awake.

**Snap!**

His fingers clicked away, recording every movement and every gesture he made while the raven slept. Cerulean eyes looked through the lenses, widening as the raven raised his arm over his stomach. It was natural, his body language was unperturbed and the best thing was…he never knew the blonde was there.

**Snap!**

Setting down the camera with the final shot recorded, third year, Naruto Uzumaki placed it beside him. The day was close to perfect. The wind blew slightly, the clouds overhead shielded him from the sun and most importantly, the boy was right where he always was. Still sleeping.

"I still have 10 minutes left." He whispered. His eyes drifted toward the boy again and he just shook his head. It was useless to whisper because no matter what he did, no matter how deafening his voice was, he just wouldn't wake up. That was somewhat of a good thing but when it came to classes; if it weren't for Naruto who always threw a rock at him before he went down, fleeing from the scene, the guy wouldn't have ever woken up.

But this was his daily Monday routine so he got use to it.

Grabbing the camera in his hands, Naruto stood up and made his way toward the raven. His footsteps were light and cautious. Even though it took much effort into waking him, it didn't give Naruto the right to be careless. So he lightly crouched down in front of him, inches from his body as he reached for his face.

His skin was flawless and his cheekbones were seamless, angling his face perfectly but the boy leaned heavily on his shoulder. The shot wasn't quite right and the blonde placed his hand on the boy's cheek, carefully lifting his head.

The mere touch didn't faze the boy but Naruto could feel his skin. His suave looks were equally portrayed in every inch of his body. It made Naruto jealous. How could a guy like this exist and he could guess. If he did lift up the guy's shirt that would only reveal a smooth six-pack and abs of steel that would make any guy envious.

But what was he thinking?

It wasn't time for these trivial thoughts and Naruto went back to work, lifting the camera and steadying the boy's face.

"Okay there…" Naruto snapped the picture but his legs suddenly gave in. He tried to steady himself but he was moving toward the boy. If he fell on him, there was no doubt that he would wake him up and for a split second Naruto gasped.

Arms reacting, Naruto grabbed the fence and stopped himself from falling on him. He was trapped between the blonde's arms but the boy never noticed, as he remained asleep. For a while, He stayed in that position, the raven's face millimeters from his own.

"What are you doing?" A hiss from behind sounded in a whisper, pulling his collar.

Naruto fell back and looked up at the intruder. "Sai you idiot. That hurt."

"Well, it hurts me more seeing you so close to that thing." He was obviously referring to the slumbering boy.

"I wasn't close I just almost fell on him."

It was a lame excuse and even if it was true, Sai chose not to believe it. After having to look at the enemy, he faced Naruto only to pull him on his feet and down the stairs. There were students sprawled everywhere. The crowded hallway wasn't the time or place to talk.

Sai had pulled the blonde's sleeve into an empty classroom, closing the door behind him. "Are you coming to extra curricular activities today or are you going to ditch again?"

"We could have talked on our way to class you know." Naruto observed the blocked exit and sighed. He knew what was going to happen next.

Without a response, Sai closed the gap between them and held Naruto in his arms. It felt like a century since he held him like this but now all the tension in his shoulders had loosened up.

"Why do you insist on taking pictures of him?"

He was only worried. Naruto understood that but he could hear the faint jealousy in his voice as well. He heavily leaned his head on his chest, relinquishing to his words. "You know why I do that. _It's_ my inspiration."

"Why can't I be your inspiration Naruto?"

"Sai you don't understand."

Sai pushed him away, his hand upon his shoulders. "Maybe I don't but the only thing I understand is that I'm your boyfriend and just seeing you near that thing-"

"Don't call him 'that thing' he has a name."

The sudden defense caught him off guard. Having his boyfriend cutting him off just to defend _that thing _was somewhat heart breaking but his eyes showed otherwise. Sai was always great at concealing his emotions. Even if it meant that the jealousy raging within him was eating him up from the inside out.

"Then tell me…" Sai said slowly. "Tell me his name?" He could see that Naruto was having trouble with that one simple question. Sai knew he didn't come in terms of speaking to the _thing _but insist on taking pictures of it. That stirred up unexplained emotions Sai couldn't get entwined with. Having the feeling of losing his loving blonde was too much to bear.

"You can't tell me that…can't you?"

"Sai…"

"No, don't say anymore Naruto. I'll just trust you." His own words were killing him. It took so much to say this because deep down, he couldn't trust him. The blonde was in the eyes of so many girls. Naruto had even drawn Sai into that dreaming gaze and having to think that another guy could be fancying him was too much for him. It caused his breathing to constrict and heavily enough, he leaned his head amongst blonde hair.

"I can trust you, right Naruto?"

The split hesitation caught the silence but hastily, Naruto answered. "Of course you can. Why'd you ask a stupid question like that?"

"Because Naruto, the way you look at him its just…"

"I don't look at him any different then how I look at others. Don't you understand by now?"

Sai hesitated. "Understand what?"

"That…" Even if they have dated for almost 2 years, saying words like these were uncomfortable and embarrassing. His mind formed the words but his mouth couldn't conjure them up. "That I…" He stared up into his eyes. It wasn't fair that Sai was so tall but he looked up and smiled lightly. "That I love you and you're the only one that I look upon differently because you're like no other."

All of a sudden, Naruto widened his eyes at the abrupt embrace he was smothered upon. It felt nice, he was so warm as always and he smothered his face into Sai's hard chest as he took in the strawberry essences.

"You used your sister's shampoo again didn't you?"

Sai smiled furtively. "You said you like the smell before so I was hoping it would make you cling to me. Is it working?"

Laughing a little, Naruto returned the embrace, having to be relieved that the intense conversation was over. The light tone in Sai's voice said everything. That everything was calm and okay. That everything can go back to normal again and the so-called _thing_ could be forgotten. Though, it seemed like it was forgotten as Naruto concealed his smile in the other's chest, breathing in deeply.

"I'll let you know." He embraced the raven even more tightly then before, emphasizing a reply only Naruto could interpret.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto placed his fingers upon a smooth surface, his face passive. "No, don't do that. You have to stroke tenderly, smoothly so you can bring out something more then others could expect." Standing right in front of him was a boy who nodded and Naruto leaned close. "Then you run it down and then up again. It'll make the feeling more blissful."

He nodded again. "Oh I see so like this." His hands clenched the stick as he performed what Naruto had just said. Tender, smooth, eccentric but still understandable, the younger boy let out an audible 'oh'.

"You see. That's how you turn on your piece. You'll catch an inspiration when you learn from others. So why don't you practice your strokes and then come back to me if you have any questions." From behind, Naruto watched for a while to make sure he was staying on task and applying what have just been said. Then Sai came up from behind, leaning his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"So how are the lessons going? Is Hyuga learning the specific painting techniques or have you lost your touch?" He teased.

He shrugged his face away from him and turned around. "What's that supposed to mean? Look at the canvas. Do you think he's learning something?"

Clouds of white, the darkened indigo smeared in blue and the ocean below adding to the beauty of the painting that Neji worked on for weeks. Naruto had a keen eye for making a piece look more outstanding then it ever was. Even if it were little things like adding colors or specific shapes, artwork wouldn't have taken 1st place without his help. And that's why Naruto Uzumaki was the president of the Art club.

But with every club there was competition.

Sai sat on the stool next to Naruto who stared at an empty canvas. "So thought of anything yet?" The raven broke his concentration for a second. He knew the pressure was building and Naruto felt it in every fiber of his being.

"I think…"

Sai sighed in disappointment. "What do you mean 'I think'? We have to defeat that new photography club that wants to kick us out of our room. So now what? What can we say to the principle so they can keep art and throw out photography."

"Maybe they can co-exist." He suggested, although the look on Sai's face was unpleasant. "It's a suggestion Sai I know how important this club is to you and—"

"Not only to me but to you and the club members." It was a difficult time nowadays. Rooms were full from other extra curricular activities and with a new club suggested, a room is need. That's where his club came in. With the least amount of members, the principle boldly suggested replacing it but Sai of all people didn't go down without a fight.

Naruto could understand and maybe…just maybe one idea could work. "How about seduction?"

For a moment the mere mention of seduction turned him on but that wasn't referring to him. So he shook his head. "No… Absolutely not… I mean what the hell are you trying to get to?"

"Well the president of the club has to be a girl. I mean photography is a knowledgeable thing to get into so a girl has to run it."

"That's a bit stereotypical." Sai pulled his blonde hair. "It's like being said you're a dumb blonde to your face. Boys are smart to."

He rolled his eyes, hitting his hand away from his hair. "I know but don't worry. The principle did describe the club president as a 'she' so there. You are so sensitive."

"So you're suggesting that I go seduce her. You have to be kidding right?"

Naruto stood. "Well if you're not going to do it then I might as well. Watch everyone and don't be a smartass. Quit calling Choji fat and all that other crap."

"But he is fa—"

Naruto raised an index finger. "No, I won't have it Sai. Stop it. I'm warning you."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop… for now that is."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto strolled down the empty hallways, peering in the doorways of the different clubs already in session. Yes, the knitting club, Japanese club, anime club…they were all club activities that were all very active and he stopped in front of the doorway, reflecting on the art club. What if it went under? What if the principle kicked them out of the classroom, then what? The art club was his sanctuary and it was an excuse to get out of his hectic and noisy house…it was his life.

"Sempai! Someone's at the door." Big emerald eyes stared solely at him as he gingerly pulled him into the classroom. It was suffocating to be in the classroom seeing that 2 clubs shared this one room.

"So are you going to join today….the photography club is an excellent choice and we'll be happy to teach you everything you need to learn." Her silky pink haired fell beautifully over her shoulders, her smile equally elegant.

"Um, I wanted to speak with your—"

"See you ugly wench, he's not interested in camera's, he's interested in flowers." His arm was held captive by a blonde who put on a facade of a smile as she tried to pull him away from the rosette, but she pulled back.

"Shut it Ino-pig. Taking photo's is more exciting then planting a weed."

Ino pulled Naruto in her defense. "Yeah right, snapping a photo takes so much hard work and what do you get out of it? A little picture…please, don't make me laugh."

It was a game of tug of war and Naruto couldn't get out of it. He was pulled from either side, the girls flying insults with every tug. Naruto didn't know what hurt more, his ears from the yelling or his arms.

"Stop this foolishness."

His burning arms were release instantly at the demanding voice and Naruto let out a much-needed sigh. He looked up at his savior and smiled, his lips whispering a thank you as he bowed.

"I wanted to see the president of the Photography club." As he spoke the older male walked toward him, putting an arm on his shoulder, indicating it was all right to stand up straight. That moment he noticed his cold but solace eyes. It comforted him somewhat but he was here on a mission and he shook the unwanted thoughts away.

"Can I inquire your reason to speak to him?"

Him? Wasn't the president a girl? He was told that he was a she and now the plan seemed to be screwed up. Naruto slowly buttoned the top half of his shirt that slightly exposed his chest. Seduction was out of the window and now great reasoning was forming in his head.

"I'm apart of the art club. I wanted to speak to him about the principals consideration about moving my club."

His once solace eyes were now stern and hard. "You know it's not a consideration. He wants you guys out so we can have the room."

"Bullshit." He unconsciously said, his brows creasing. "Were not moving out. You guys should find your asses another room and—"

"Now what is this racket?" Hazy eyes blinked a few times as a yawn escaped his lips. His disarray hair and wrinkled clothes were unfitting for a person like him but Naruto wished he had a camera. This was the perfect picture he was waiting for but he restrained himself.

Naruto was pushed roughly toward the boy and an unpleasant voice followed. "He's the art club's president. He wants to speak to you Sasuke."

"Oh so this is the troublemaker?"

"Troublemaker!?" Naruto hissed through gritting teeth. "You are the ones that are—"

"Enough…" The president motioned the blonde to outside of the classroom and there, he leaned casually on the locker, another yawn escaping his lips. "So did you get all your stuff out of that room."

"We're not leaving." Naruto said sternly, putting his foot down on the situation.

"Is that so?" He looked annoyed when he kicked himself off of the locker. He walked toward the blonde, his eyes narrowed with annoyance at such stubbornness. There club needed the room more then their ineffective art club.

The raven slammed his hand on the wall beside his head, causing the blonde to widen his eyes. Naruto could remember a time that he got this close to the man, he remembered his slumbering features and the way he stole pictures of him. Having this same guy this close got his heart thumping wildly and he inched his way back toward the wall, only to have the raven inch his way closer.

"You're art has failed to interest the student body. We have efficient numbers to prove to the principal that we deserve that room so why don't you get your ass out of there."

This guy was full of it. The boy he pictured to be as perfect as ever was just an ass hole with a perfect mask to hide it. His hands trembled to sucker punch him in the gut. He just wanted to knock the bastard out but his face. That infallible face of his was so close he could hardly breathe.

"Why aren't you talking you impudent bastard. Do you not understand the words that is coming out of my mouth or are you just such a dobe to understand."

Naruto glared at the cheeky bastard as he smirked. "We're not moving out of that room no matter what."

Naruto thought his face was coming closer but as soon as Naruto closed his eyes, Sasuke pushed away from him and laughed. "Did you really thought I was going to just end it there. You say you're not going to move but I can make you."

"Make me?"

He was walking away from him and toward a locker. With a twist of the combination, he opened it and a smiled appeared over his shoulder. He was up to something and for some reason his senses told him it was bad. Naruto braced himself as Sasuke turned on his heals to face him.

"So let's have some fun."

"Fun…"

Sasuke looked up at him and then at the photos in his hands. He couldn't help but let out a laugh as he looked up at the blonde again. "You know, the photography club as so much potential to change so many lives."

"Don't give me none of that shit. I'm not here to talk about your clubs false potentials."

Sasuke raised a hand. "Let me finish. I think you'll be interested in what I have to say." The raven slyly circled Naruto in an uncomfortable manor. As he did he flipped through pictures and smiled at the blonde who attempted to peer at them. "It's funny how your club members are so dedicated to art but you know what, they'll transfer to my club once they see these." Naruto held his breathe at the pictures presented to him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing but they were all there in front of him, staring at him right in the face.

"I didn't know you were gay Naruto and I could expect the same reaction I did when I took these photos."

"Give me those." Like rapid fire, Naruto attempted to reach for the photos but the attempt went in vain as Sasuke dodged his attack.

"I don't think so." Sasuke stuffed the so-called romantic love pictures of Naruto and Sai's display of affection in the back of his pocket. He knew this would come in handy someday and he was determined to get what he wants. No matter what the cost.

"So are you going to move you club or do I have to display these pictures around campus?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It wasn't really goin to turn out into blackmail but I found it better that way then what I originally wanted to end this chapter. But should I continue? What do you think?


End file.
